Death of a Legendary
by thedarkrayquaza
Summary: A legendary Pokemon dies, and Ash meets someone from his past who is supposed to be long dead!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please don't be harsh. No flames, and I hope you like it!

I don't own Pokemon or anything related.

**Death of a Legendary**

The only thoughts running through his mind that night were about his family, long dead because of Team Aqua and Magma. Those thoughts were accompanied by the sounds of the wind rushing past his ears. Nothing was out of the ordinary. A Pidgey cried out, Wurmples and Weedles crawled through the underbrush, a lone Poocheyena cried out, and a giant roar that seemingly burst his eardrums.

The boy, 17 year old Ash Ketchum, was wandering through the Hoenn reigion alone, thinking about how 5 years ago, this exact day, his mother and father were killed by rogue Team Magma/Aqua grunts.

_--Flashback--_

_Giovanni rang the doorbell of a small, comfy house in beautiful Pallet Town. He had come to reunite with his wife, Ash's mother, before she gave him up for good. There was always a chance that he might take her back in._

_Delia opened the door. "_Giovanni! What are you doing--" _She let out a scream._

_Team Magma grunts surrounded the house. Their leader stepped forward and demanded, _"Are you Giovanni, the leader of the esteemed Team Rocket?"

_Without waiting for him to answer, they closed in on him, and Team Aqua members burst through their ranks and began shooting. Both Giovanni and Delia perished in the resulting chaos._

_--End Flashback--_

Nothing was out of the ordinary. A Pidgey cried out, Wurmples and Weedles crawled through the underbrush, a lone Poocheyena cried out, and a giant roar that seemingly burst his eardrums.

_**A giant roar that seemingly burst his eardrums?**_

Ash ran in the direction of the cry, and arrived there just in time to see --the body of the one and only Kyogre-- being carried off in a giant cage, then hooked onto a helicopter. The corpse was smoking, leaving a trail for Ash to follow. Running as fast as he could, he reached the building where Kyogre had been detained -- and where else should it be but the Team Rocket Headquarters.

Sneaking inside the garage where experiments were being performed, Ash cried out:

"I demand to see the person who masterminded this experiment!"

Grunts started swarming in to teach this unruly boy who thought he could stop -- no, delay -- Team Rocket, but a voice rang out, and the grunts all halted in their places.

"**Stop.**"

The grunts all stood to one side, and Ash tensed as a solitary figure stepped out of the smoke.

"No...Giovanni? How can it be! You're supposed to be..._**dead**_!"

So how was it? Hope it didn't suck to badly. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!! Got it?

Please review!

I decided to give the legendaries unique personalities. Arceus is the perfect leader, Groudon's a crybaby(well, emotional[NOT EMO!!!!), Mewtwo's gothic, Cresselia has an outgoing personality, Giratina and Darkrai were both born into the same family in which their parents were underprotective, alcoholic druggarts. Rayquaza will be sort of a "homey dog, yo!" (a sort of hip punk), and the rest, you can give me suggestions (if you're even reading this) or just guess what they'll turn out like. And Mewtwo will be random.

----------

On the other side of the region...

Arceus shook his head at the news of Kyogre's death. He refused to believe it, even when seeing it with his own eyes, by means of Mewtwo's psychic power. "How could a legendary have been killed by a mere...mortal human? If I couldn't see it, I wouldn't believe it could happen!"

Summoning the other legendaries, the God Pokemon began talking to the others.

"I have called you here for two reasons -- one being to mourn Kyogre's death, and the other--"

"Kyogre's dead?" Groudon whispered. "No.. it can't be..." He turned away, sobbing tears of mud and sand.

The other legendaries raised their voices a little. "Kyogre's dead? Who? What happened? We should protect ourselves somehow!"

Rayquaza elbowed (well, maybe tailed) his way to the front.

"Yo, Arceus, my home dawg! We gotta do someting 'bout this, ya?"

Arceus sighed, and continued. "As I was saying, the other reason is to find a way to protect ourselves. However, this will be difficult, as **most** Team Rocket grunts are smart."

_--Flashback--_

_Jesse, James, and Meowth wandered into an open clearing._

_"Hey," Meowth said. "I toit I saw some legendaries here!"_

_Jesse kicked Meowth. "What legendaries? There aren't any here!"_

_"Uhh.. Jesse?" James started._

_"Not now! I'm trying to kick Meowth here!"_

_**Kick! Scratch! Punch! Ow!**_

_"Jesse..." James whimpered._

_"What?!" she replied, turning on him._

_"Look."_

_A 'jet plane' touched down, and "Giovanni" stepped out of it. "You!"_

_"Ahh! It's da boss!"Team Rocket yelled. "Run!"_

_Their feet started moving, and then their motion caught up with them, and they began to run._

_"Giovanni" Transformed back into Mew, and the 'jet plane' once again took on the form of Latios. "Aww," Mew said, sadly. "We didn't get to use the lecture we had planned."_

_--End Flashback--_

Arceus tuned out of the flashback, and realized that Giratina and Darkrai were fighting again.

"Gimme that cheese!" "No, I want that meth!" "Gimme!" "$#!"

Mewtwo stated: _Giratina has a swearing problem._

"Darkrai! Giratina! Can it!"

They stopped fighting, but Darkrai gave Giratina the finger, and Giratina swore back.

Arceus sighed. "As I was saying," he said, ignoring Darkrai and Giratina, "we have to form a defense association."

_Association has __**ass**__ in it_, stated Mewtwo.

----------------

Still, the legendaries decided to form the association. They began making plans for the future.


End file.
